1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of supporting a plurality of operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in use of personal portable devices and Internet access, it becomes much easier to share a variety of information and freely use new types of software. Free access to new information and software expands a user's freedom of choice, but at the same time, may threaten the availability and safety of mobile devices.
Such free sharing of significant amounts of information and free use of software may lead to unexpected distribution of malicious software, which can cause devices to malfunction and leakage of private information of a user. To overcome such drawbacks, a virtualization technology has been introduced mainly focusing on the virtual machine monitor.